Delicious Blood
by xxXSUiCiDaLXxx
Summary: Zero and Kaname's hatred intensifies when Yuki is raped by Zero the night he drinks her blood. Will this hatred be resolved or will it ultimately cause the death of someone? Please Read & REVIEW! Rated M for sexual content
1. A Secret Revealed

_**Delicious Blood**_

_**By: xxXSUiCiDaLxxX**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki moans and rubs her neck as soothing hot water falls down her sore body. She was beat from a long night of guarding the secrets of the night class from the nosey day class students.

"_What's the point?" she had asked Zero when they had been patrolling._

_It had been another quiet and uneventful night. No night class student had been lurking out of class, and no day class student had been trying to sneak a peak at the night students' beauty. Zero had stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the ground. _

_He touched his fingers to the mark on his neck, reminded of what had happened just four years earlier. _

"_Zero?" Yuki had said as she stopped and turned around. _

"_We patrol every night because the night class is full of blood thirsty beasts who only desire to devour the blood of humans. Our job is to protect the day class from their never ending blood lust," he had said in a low, faraway voice. _

"_No, Zero. They aren't like that. I know that some…," Yuki had begun to say when Zero suddenly looked at her with wrathful eyes._

"_Oh, they aren't?!" he yelled as he grabbed her hand and held it in his with her palm facing upward. There were two, small, red holes sitting next to each other in the middle of her hand. "Akatsuki couldn't even control himself when he smelled the blood on your hand!" Yuki yanked her arm back and rubbed around the bite mark._

"_I still think you're wrong about them," she had said as she looked down at her hand._

"_Hmm…whatever," Zero said, shaking his head. He began to walk past her and was about to open the door to a sun dorm when he stopped and turned around to face her._

"_Yuki?" he had said. She turned her head to face him. "I know you think they're good, but just…just be careful. OK, Yuki… for me?" he had said quietly. Yuki smiled and nodded, then looked down at her hand again. Zero sighed and disappeared into the sun dorm._

Yuki holds up her hand to her face and stares at the bite mark. She sighs and begins to wash her body.

**-Meanwhile-**

Zero stumbles down the hall to the headmaster's bathroom. He moans and clutches his head in pain.

"Why is this happening?" he whispers to himself. He drops to his knees and buries his head in between his knees. He could feel his heartbeat pulsating through his entire body.

"No. This can't be happening!" he says as he rubs the bite mark on his neck.

_Zero lies on the ground. He bled badly from a wound at his neck and he was deathly pale._

"_Your parents hunted down every one of my brethren. Now, they are avenged with the death of your parents." The person who killed his parents had said._

The heartbeat begins to grow louder and the pain in his head becomes unbearably worse. He throws his head back and screams in agony. He slowly gets up onto his feet, still clutching his head tightly with his hands.

"Blood. I need blood!" he says in a low voice, and begins to walk down the hallway.

**-Meanwhile-**

Yuki turns the knob to the hot water off. As she pulls away, she cuts her finger on a loose screw. She winces and brings her finger to her face. Blood streams down her finger and hand. She hops out of the shower and grabs a handful of tissues from a tissue box on the bathroom sink. She presses the tissues onto her bleeding finger and waits for it to stop.

There is a knock at the bathroom door.

"Yuki, it's me," Zero says in a muffled voice through the door. He licks his lips as the smell of Yuki's blood engulfs him.

"Oh, hold on a second, Zero!" Yuki says as she grabs a towel and wraps it around her body. She throws the tissues away and looks in the mirror to make sure her hair was decent. "OK! You can come in, I guess."

Zero laughs an evil laugh and opens the door slowly. His mouth waters and he can barely contain himself as he sees the blood from Yuki's finger drip on the floor. He shuts the door slowly behind him.

"You OK, Zero? You look really pale," says Yuki as she steps a little closer to him. Zero glances down at her and then grabs her hand. He brings it up to his lips.

"What are you doing?" asks Yuki.

"You smell so good, Yuki," says Zero quietly.

"What?"

He begins to lick and suck on the cut on Yuki's finger. He drinks and savors the lovely taste of Yuki's blood.

"Quit, Zero that hurts!" yells Yuki as she tries to free her hand from Zero's grip.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Yuki. It's just that your blood is so…_ delicious_!" He says in an evil voice. He pins Yuki's hands on the wall above her head. He moves his head down and licks up her neck. Yuki turns her head in shame and fear as Zero begins to lick up her cheek. He kisses her sharply on the mouth and forcefully thrusts his tongue in. Yuki shakes her head and makes Zero pull away.

"What, Yuki? You shouldn't be ashamed that you have the sweetest blood of anyone at Cross Academy," he says and laughs his evil laugh again. He forces his tongue into her mouth again. He gently takes Yuki's tongue in his teeth and then bites. Yuki winces as blood begins to ooze out of the bite. Zero licks around Yuki's mouth, drinking the blood that was seeping out of her tongue. He licks his lips and stains them red with Yuki's blood. He smirks and then looks down at Yuki's body. With one hand pinning her hands against the wall, Zero begins to slide the other hand down and under Yuki's towel. He begins to rub around Yuki's entrance and special spot.

"No, Zero please!" begs Yuki as tears begin to fall down her cheeks. Zero responds by inserting two fingers into her core and sliding them in and out slowly. He moves his head down to her chest and pulls her towel off with his mouth. He begins to lick Yuki's nipples making her sigh and shiver.

Blood streams out of her mouth and falls down her chin and onto her breasts. Zero laps up the blood hungrily and begins to suck on her nipples.

"You taste so good, Yuki," Zero whispers as he moves his hands to his pants. He unbuttons them and lets them fall to his ankles. He then moves his hands to the back of Yuki's thighs and picks her up sharply.

"Zero no! Don't do this!" Yuki begs again as Zero slides his member into her core. He laughs and begins to move in and out of her. She gasps and wraps her arms around his neck. There was no use fighting. Zero was much stronger then she and he was crazy with lust of her blood.

Zero moves his lips to her neck and begins to lick up and down from Yuki's shoulder to her ear. He moves in and out of her faster.

"You're mine!" Zero says as he bites deeply into her neck. Blood begins to pour out of the bite and down Yuki's body. Zero begins to devour her lifeblood and moves in and out at a wild pace.

Yuki becomes as pale as Zero and her vision become blurry. Zero grunts loudly as he comes inside her. He breathes heavily and slowly lays Yuki down. He stands up straight and looks at himself. His face and shirt are drenched in blood. He pulls on his pants again and buttons them up. He smiles and licks the blood off of his fingers.

"You really are somethin' else, Yuki," he says as he kneels down and takes her head in his hands. He licks her neck one final time, gets up, and then walks out of the bathroom.

.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**This was my own version of how Zero's secret was revealed. **_

_**I hope it was good and that everyone enjoyed!**_

_**Please comment!**_


	2. Mr Savior

_**Please read this if you have read the first chapter to this story**__**: In the first chapter I had made a mistake and put Kain as the one who had bitten Yuki on the hand when it was really Aido. I don't know how to edit the chapter once it's published, but I corrected myself in this chapter. It had been a while since I had read the manga, so I'm so sorry for any confusion!**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aido leans against the moon dormitory wall with his head lowered and his eyes closed. His right hand is in his pocket, while his left hand holds a black, and his left foot is propped up against the wall. He brings his left hand to his mouth and smokes. He lowers it again and leans his head back against the wall.

"Yuki…" he whispers, as he exhales the smoke. He thinks about the night he first tasted Yuki…so sweet….so delicious. He flicks orange embers into the grass and brings the black to his lips again.

"It's past curfew," says Kaname with authority. Aido quickly throws the black onto the ground and stands up straight.

"Oh…Kaname!" says Aido as he scratches the back of his head.

"What were you doing?" asks Kaname. Aido desperately tries to think of an answer. Smoking a cigarette on campus was one thing, but smoking _weed _on campus was something entirely different.

"Um…well…I was just uh…" A chill runs down his spine and the hair on his neck stands on end. His mouth begins to water as he smells the blood of someone familiar. "Yuki," he whispers as he licks his lips with desire. Kaname looks over his shoulder at the academy as he, too, begins to smell the blood.

"Go to your dorm," says Kaname as he turns and begins to run in the direction of the academy.

---------

Kaname runs up a flight of stairs two steps at a time. He becomes more and more anxious as the smell becomes almost overpowering. He reaches the top of the stairs and peeks around a corner and looks down the hall. He watches as the door to the headmaster's bathroom opens, and Zero walks out. Kaname could easily spot the huge blood stain on his shirt and the streams of blood on his fingers.

"So…you've finally lost control after four years," he says as he walks down the hall towards Zero. Zero stops and touches his hand to his gun.

"What do you want, Kuran?" he says in a low voice.

"How does it feel? Your first taste of human blood?" mocks Kaname. Zero pulls out his gun and points it at Kaname's head.

"Stay out of my business." Zero stares down the barrel of the gun right into Kaname's eyes.

"You're a disgrace," says Kaname as he stops within a foot of the gun.

"Don't test me, Kuran." Zero says as he pulls the safety back with his spare hand. Kaname leans his forehead into the gun. He looks at the words "Bloody Rose" that are etched onto the gun.

"If you _really _wanted to kill me, don't you think you would have fired already?" says Kaname fearlessly. Zero squeezes the trigger and the safety snaps back into place.

"Stay away from me," warns Zero as he lowers the gun and places it in his holster. He turns and walks down the hall towards the stairs. "Oh, and by the way, Yuki is in there waiting for you," he says as he nods towards the door of the headmaster's bathroom. He disappears as he jogs down the steps.

Kaname looks over his shoulder towards the bathroom door. He turns his body and slowly walks over to it.

"Yuki?" he says as he taps on the wood.

"GO AWAY YOU FUCKING BASTARD! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" he hears her scream. He cracks the door open and peeks through. He is horrified at what he sees.

The once white tiles on the floor were now crimson red. There was a blood smear on the wall, halfway up to the ceiling.

"What did you do Kiryu?" he whispers as he looks around. He hears sobbing and looks at the bottom of the blood smeared wall to Yuki.

Blood seeped from her neck, and she was as white as snow. Her body shook all over from the loss of blood. Kaname runs towards her and rips off his jacket. He wraps it around her and tries to pick her up.

"NO DON'T TOUCH ME!" Yuki screams as she begins to pummel Kaname's chest. Kaname sits down on one knee and hugs Yuki's arms close to her body.

"Yuki it's me, Kaname!" he whispers as he strokes her hair away from her eyes. Yuki stops and looks up into his eyes.

"Kaname?" she whispers. Yuki sees him smile at her then begins to black out. The last thing she sees is Kaname gently kissing her on her cheek.

-------------

Yuki slowly opens her eyes. She is instantly blinded by the sunlight pouring in through the windows and shuts her eyes so that they were just two slits in her face. She tries to turn her head to look around but feels a pain in her neck and winces. She rubs the sore spot with her fingers and begins to sit up. She looks around and sees Kaname fast asleep on a chair next to her bed. She touches the palm of her hand to his cheek and he moves slightly. He rubs his eyes with his thumb and index finger and groans.

"Mmm…what time is it?" he says as he starts to stretch. Yuki laughs.

"I don't know. You tell me." Kaname jerks his eyes open. He shades his eyes with his hands as the bright sun blinds him. He looks up at Yuki and smiles.

"So you're awake," he says as he stands up and closes the blinds.

"Where am I?" Yuki asks.

"In the infirmary. You were bleeding really badly."

"I was?" she says as she tries to remember what had happened.

"What did he do?" asks Kaname as his smile disappears.

"Who?"

"Kiryu. What did he do?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," says Yuki as she begins to rub her forehead dizzily.

"Last night, I found you in the headmaster's bathroom. You were naked and bleeding. I need to know what happened," says Kaname as he leans on the rail on the side of the bed.

"I was?" says Yuki puzzled.

"Yes!"

"I don't remember…" Yuki closes her eyes and scans through her memories. She honestly couldn't remember anything from the previous night. The door swings open and Yuki and Kaname look over their shoulders.

"My daughter you are awake!" says Headmaster Cross as he barges in with a bouquet of flowers. He runs gaily over and hands the bouquet over to Kaname. He squeezes Yuki in his arms tightly, making her gasp. "Oh I was so worried when I heard the news! I came here as soon as I could, and I brought you flowers! Beautiful flowers for a beautiful…" he rants on as Yuki mouths the words "Help me" to Kaname.

Kaname places the flowers on a table next to Yuki's bed. He touches his hand to Headmaster Cross's shoulders and pulls him off of Yuki. She coughs and sputters as she recovers from the strangling.

"Headmaster, I must speak with Yuki about what happened last night," he says. The headmaster looks at Yuki then back at Kaname.

"I understand," he says and begins to walk out of the room.

Kaname looks at Yuki again.

"Please you have to remember last night so I know how to deal with this," he says as he looks into her eyes. Yuki looks down at her hands and tries to remember. The door opens again.

"Headmaster please! Just five…" says Kaname as he sees who entered.

Zero stood at the door with a box of chocolates in his hand. Yuki looks up. She looks into his eyes and gasps as he looks back at her. She is flooded with the memories of last night. A tear runs down her face as she remembers the evil look in his eyes, and the coldness of his teeth on her skin. Kaname looks back and forth between them. He steps in front of Yuki so that Zero couldn't see her. He walks right up to Zero's face and glares at him.

"You're a real piece of work. You think _chocolate_ will make everything better for her?" he whispers as he glares into Zero's eyes. Zero lowers his gaze to the floor.

"Please, I want to talk to her," he whispers. Kaname looks over his shoulder at Yuki. Yuki shakes her head frantically. He walks over to her and places his hand on her cheek.

"Don't worry I won't let him hurt you. I'll be right outside the door," he says and smiles reassuringly. He turns and walks to the door, stopping at Zero's shoulder.

"Do anything to hurt her, and I'll…"

"Kill me?" says Zero as he looks at the ground.

"I'm warning you," says Kaname as he walks out the door.

"Whatever." Zero begins to walk over to Yuki's bed. She tenses and slides as far away from him as possible. Zero sets the box on the table next to the flowers and sits in the chair.

"Yuki look I'm…" he says, trying to find the right words to say. He rubs his forehead with his hand and looks at Yuki. "I'm really sorry Yuki."

"Bullshit," she says. Zero sighs and picks up the box. He opens it and reveals a small handgun. He holds it out to Yuki.

"If I ever turn into that person again…I want you to shoot me."

Yuki stares at the gun.

"Zero…I…"

"Just take it!" snaps Zero making Yuki flinch. She slowly takes the gun in her hand. Zero stands up and drops a couple of bullets on the bed.

"Don't hesitate to kill me either," he says and walks out of the room.

"So…what did she say?" says Kaname as Zero walks past him.

"Nothing that concerns you," Zero says. Kaname grabs him on the shoulder.

"Let's get this clear. If you ever touch Yuki again I'll kill you," whispers Kaname into Zero's ear. Zero chuckles and slaps Kaname's hand away.

"You sure are scary, Mr. Savior."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I hope you enjoyed it! **_

_**Please comment!**_


	3. Kain's Threat

_**Chapter 3**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A cool breeze blows through the trees and caresses Yuki on her neck and bare legs. The light of the sunrise tints her skin pink and makes her eyes sparkle. Yuki hugs her legs close to her chest and stares at her reflection in the gun she had been given by Zero. A tear rolls down her cheek and drips off of her chin onto the gun.

"Is this really me anymore?" she whispers. She reaches her hand to the side of her neck. She could feel Zero's bite mark as two small bumps that were about an inch apart. Yuki sighs and stands up slowly. She wipes away her tears and hops off the roof of Cross Academy, to a tree branch, then down to the ground. She walks solemnly, with her head down and arms crossed, in the direction of the moon dormitory.

She approaches the dormitory and looks up at the ominous structure. It was still in shadows and there were no lights on in the inside. She walks up the stone steps to the front entrance and walks in. She is greeted by pitch black darkness and shivers a little in fear. She can only see another staircase that was directly in front of her that led to the dorms. She closes the entrance and begins to walk slowly towards the staircase.

She walks down a corridor to Kaname's dorm and knocks on the door.

Ichijou stirs and opens his eyes slightly. He hears another knock at the door. He yawns and stands up from his bed and walks over to the door. He opens the door and squints as he sees who is on the other side.

"Yuki? What are you doing here?" he says as he rubs the sleep out of his eyes.

"I need to speak to Kaname," replies Yuki, taking a step inside the room. They both look over in the direction of Kaname's bed as they hear him stir. He looks over his shoulder at them and then jerks up.

"Yuki? You shouldn't be here, it's dangerous." He removes his covers and stands up. Yuki walks over to him.

"I'm sorry. I just need to talk to you," she whispers, looking up into his eyes. Kaname looks at Ichijou, and Ichijou nods then walks out, closing the door behind him. Kaname looks back down at Yuki.

"So…what do you need to talk about?" he asks.

Yuki wraps her arms around Kaname and kisses him sharply on the mouth. Kaname tries to pull away, but Yuki just hugs him tighter. He eventually relaxes and wraps his arms around her slightly. They pull apart, panting heavily, and look into each other's eyes.

"What was that for?" whispers Kaname. A tear rolls down Yuki's cheek.

"I wanted to thank you for saving my life," she says. Kaname smiles warmly and wipes away the tear with his thumb.

"What…the other night? That was nothing!" he says innocently. Yuki smiles and presses her cheek to his chest. She could hear his steady heartbeat and the warmth of his body made her skin tingly.

"I _would_ like another thank you though…" says Kaname as he tucks a finger underneath her chin and raises her head up. Yuki smiles and reaches her body up to kiss him again. Kaname leans forward and their lips touch. Yuki wraps her arms around Kaname's neck and Kaname hugs her closer to his body.

They slide their tongues into each other's mouths and gentle taste around in the others' mouth. They walk, never breaking the kiss, over to Kaname's bed. Yuki lies down on her back and Kaname climbs on top of her. He starts to kiss down her mouth and chin to the middle of her neck. Yuki sighs and arches her back.

Kaname gets up slightly and pulls his shirt over and off his head. He leans back down and kisses Yuki on her neck again. Yuki moans and rubs up and down Kaname's muscular arms and back.

She reaches down and slides her skirt and panties down her hips. Kaname takes this chance and starts to kiss down Yuki's chest and stomach.

Yuki raises her legs up and places her feet on the edge of the bed. Kaname kneels down and lifts one of her legs over his shoulder. He licks slowly down her inner thigh making Yuki sigh in pleasure. He starts to lick and finger Yuki's entrance. Yuki raises her hips slightly and arches her back. She removes her shirt and massages her breast with one hand and runs her fingers through Kaname's raven hair with the other.

Kaname fingers and licks Yuki more vigorously and Yuki could feel an orgasm rising inside her. Kaname stops right before Yuki comes. He reaches down and slides his boxers down. He rises up slightly and presses his member to her entrance. Yuki moans as he plunges in. Kaname climbs back ontop of her and starts to move in and out of her. Yuki wraps her legs around him and buries her face in Kaname's arm.

Both lovers moan and groan in ecstasy. Kaname leans down and licks up and down Yuki's neck.

"You're mine!" Yuki hears Zero's voice in her head. She gasps and jerks up. Kaname pulls out of her and stands up.

"What is it Yuki?" he asks. Yuki doesn't say anything. She just stares into space with her mouth gaping. Kaname kneels down and touches his palm to her face. Yuki snaps out of her trance and shakes her head. She pushes Kaname away and grabs her clothes, frantically putting them on. Kaname pulls on his boxers and grabs Yuki's arms.

"What's going on Yuki?" he says. Yuki yanks away from him and runs to the door with tears streaming down her face. "Wait Yuki!" yells Kaname as he runs out of the room after her. He stops at the end of the corridor and watches Yuki run down the staircase and out the door. He runs back to his room to put on his shirt and jacket.

Yuki sobs wildly and runs away as fast as she can. Someone grabs her arm and she looks over her shoulder.

"Yuki what the hell's going on?!" says Aido. He pulls her close to him. "Did you come here to see me?"

Yuki could smell the weed on his clothes. She tries to pull away, but his grip was to strong.

"You know I've never stopped thinking about how delicious you taste," Aido says in a sinister voice.

"Aido let me go!" screams Yuki. She slaps him across the face. He lets go of her, causing her to stumble backward and fall. He brings his hand to the red handprint on his cheek.

"You hit me you little bitch!" Aido lunges forward and grabs Yuki by the arm again. He hugs her close to him and licks her up the neck.

"No Aido stop it!" Yuki screams as she fights to get away.

"Now I'll get what I really want!" An explosion breaks the silence of dawn. Yuki stares up at Aido. He coughs and blood begins to trickle out of his mouth.

"You bitch," he sputters as he begins to stumble backward. Yuki drops her gun and stares at Aido as blood saturates his shirt. He falls over on his stomach.

"Yuki!" yells Kaname as he jogs up to her. He shakes Yuki's shoulder, but she continues to stare at Aido. "What are you looking at?!" says Kaname. He follows her gaze to Aido. "Oh no…Yuki what did you do?!" he says. The rest of the night class students walk out of the moon dormitory entrance as the smell of blood begins to fill the air. They shield their eyes from the sun as they walk over towards Kaname and Yuki. Kain walks out of the crowd and up to Kaname.

"Hey what's going on? I smelled blood and decided…" He looks over at the bleeding corpse of his cousin. "A…Aido?" he whispers. He runs over to Aido and kneels beside him. He rolls him over and props his head up with his hand. "Oh fuck! Somebody go get some help!" A few members of the night class turn and run back into the dorm. Aido coughs as he begins to choke on his blood. He looks over at Yuki.

"Yuki…I'm…sorry…" he whispers. Kain looks up at Yuki. He could see the blood on her hand and shirt. He looks down at her feet and sees the gun.

"You!" Kain yells as he lunges forward at Yuki, but is held back by Kaname. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" he screams as he tries to get at her.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" she sobs as she takes a step backward.

"BULLSHIT! JUST YOU WAIT! I'M GONNA FUCKING GET YOU!" Yuki can't bare it any longer. She turns around and runs. Kain continues to scream even when Yuki is out of ear shot.

-------------------------------------

Kain stands beside a bed that held his cousin's body. He stares down at his lifeless eyes. He leans, with his hand propping him up, against the wall. Tears fall down his cheeks and drip off of his chin. He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out Yuki's sliver gun.

"Your dead, Yuki" he whispers. Then turns around and leaves the infirmary room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Wow…sorry it took me so long to update! I kinda half assed this chapter cause I wanted to get something out. **_

_**I hope you still enjoyed it though! **_

_**Please comment!**_


	4. When Things Get Complicated

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Okay… I rewrote Chapter 4 because I didn't really like the last one. **_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you want to continue your duties as Guardian?" asks Chairman Cross as he takes a sip of tea from a mug.

Yuki lowers her head and closes her eyes.

_Snow falls and sticks to Yuki's hair and eyelashes, turning them white. Chairman Cross leads a boy that seems a little older than Yuki up to the entrance of Cross Academy._

"_Yuki this is Zero; his parents were killed by a bad vampire," says Cross as they approach Yuki. Yuki looks at the boy. He clutches the inside of an oversized jacket that is wrapped around him and his eyes are full of malice and hate. The Chairman gently pushes Zero forward and turns to walk away. "He should have a bath. I'll be back after I talk with the police."_

"_Yes," says Yuki as she continues to look at Zero. She turns and starts to walk off. "I'll show you the way to the bathroom." She stops when Zero doesn't follow her. She slowly walks up to him. She begins to reach her hand out to his. "Is it okay if I touch you?" Zero says nothing so Yuki careful takes his hand and leads him inside. _

_She opens the door to the bathroom and leads Zero inside. _

"_There's already water in the bath," she says. Zero just stares at the floor. "I guess I have to undress you." She walks up to him and carefully begins to slide the jacket off. She blushes as she sees his muscular body underneath. Blood was smeared all over his neck and shoulders. "Oh, you're bleeding really badly," she says as she grabs a rag from the sink and dips it in the hot water. She wrings the rag and slowly touches it to Zero's neck. She gently wipes the blood away, blushing as Zero stares at her. _

_Once all the blood is washed away, Yuki grabs a towel and begins to dry the excess water from Zero's body. As she begins to pull away Zero grabs her by her wrist. Yuki gasps and tries to pull away. _

"_Thank you," Zero whispers then releases her. _

"Yuki?" says the Chairman.

Yuki snaps out of her thoughts and looks up at him.

"I'm sure," she says. The Chairman has a concerned look in his eyes, and gets up from his desk. He walks over to Yuki and gently places a hand on her cheek.

"In that case, please be careful…you know, with Akatsuki and all," he says. Yuki nods and smiles reassuringly.

"I will, father."

The Chairman smiles warmly and lowers his hand. Yuki can see a tear beginning to form in his right eye.

She bows slightly, turns, and walks out the door.

"Goodbye, my daughter," the Chairman whispers as the door shuts.

-------------------------------------

"It's been two days, where the hell could he be?" whispers Yuki to herself as she sits at a restaurant counter. Ever since that morning in the infirmary, there hasn't been any trace of Zero, and Yuki was becoming worried that he did something to himself.

She is wrenched out her thoughts as a bowl of ramen is placed in front of her.

"Is everything alright ma'am?" asks the cook as he sets a glass of water next to the bowl.

"Yeah…" Yuki sighs as she takes her chopsticks and begins eating the ramen.

"OK, just let me know if you need anything," the cook says, turning back around.

"Ok."

Yuki sits quietly, occasionally taking a bite of ramen.

"Hey, check out the hottie, says a guy who walks into the restaurant. He was with a group of five, mid twenties looking guys.

"Can I help you boys?" says the cook.

"Sake!" says the leader of the group. He walks over to Yuki and leans on the counter.

"What's your name sexy?" he says. The other members of the group surround Yuki.

The cook sets the bottle of sake on the counter and eyes the men suspiciously.

The leader of the group grabs the bottle and takes a gulp then passes it to one of the other guys. He leans in closer to Yuki.

"How about you and me have a little fun back at my place?" he whispers in her ear, stroking her cheek with his finger.

Yuki slaps his hand away and reaches into her shirt, pulling out some money. She sets the amount she owes on the counter then gets up from her stool. She squeezes through two men that were standing behind her, and walks out of the restaurant.

The leader takes a last gulp from the bottle of sake and nods towards his men, gesturing to them to follow Yuki. The group begins to file out of the restaurant with sly smiles on their faces.

Yuki walks down the street in the direction of Cross Academy, occasionally checking over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't being followed.

"Please be back at school, Zero," she whispers. She crosses her arms and hunches her body over as it begins to rain.

"_I hope you didn't hurt yourself,"_ she thinks.

"Where you goin' in such a hurry?" says one of the men from the restaurant as he steps into Yuki's path. Yuki walks around him and continues on her way.

"Please, leave me alone," she says in a low voice. The man chuckles and grabs her by the wrist. He pulls her sharply into him.

"What's the matter? Are you shy?" he says. Yuki could feel his hot, damp breath on her face and she could smell the stink of liquor.

"Yeah babe, don't be shy," says one of the other men as the rest of the group begins to gather around Yuki.

"Let…me…go!" says Yuki authoritatively.

"Now don't be so impolite. All we wanted to do was show you a little hospitality!" Yuki hears the leader of the group say.

The men that are gathered around her move out of the way as the leader waltzes up to Yuki. He reaches his hand up to her face and tickles her under the chin with his finger. Yuki lashes out, biting deep into the man's finger. Blood touches her tongue and she releases her bite.

"You fucking bitch!" says the man, clutching his finger with his hand. He grabs Yuki by the neck and brings his face right up to hers. "You think you can fuck with me like that, little girl? Huh?!" He brings his hand back and Yuki tenses up, bracing herself for the blow.

There is an explosion and Yuki could feel the grip on her neck loosen. She falls to the ground, the man's body landing on top of her.

"Boss!" yells the man who had grabbed her wrist.

"Don't you dare touch her again," says a familiar voice.

"You're gonna pay you bastard!" yells the man. Yuki hears another explosion, and the sound of another body hitting the ground.

"L…Let's get outta here!" says one of the other men in the group.

Yuki can hear them run off and she breathes a little sigh of relief.

The weight of the body on top of her lessens as it is lifted up. Yuki looks up and a chill instantly runs down her spine.

"K…Kain?" she whispers. "Why did you…"

"Mercy…." Kain whispers.

Yuki slowly stands to her feet, never taking her eyes off of her gun that was in his right hand, and wondering why he had it.

"Mercy?"

"Yes, mercy."

"What about it?"

"Compassion."

"What are you talking about?" Yuki begins to back away against the wall as Kain walks closer to her.

"Those are things that weren't shown to my cousin when he died!"

"Please, Kain! I didn't mean for him to die!"

Kain covers his ears, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Shut the fuck up!" he screams, aiming the gun at Yuki's head. He squeezes the trigger and the gun discharges.

The brick next to Yuki's neck shatters into sand as the bullet barely misses her. Yuki takes this time to escape. She scrambles to her feet and begins to sprint down the alley and then down the street.

After awhile, she stops and doubles over, her sobs stealing her breath. She looks about her. She could only see what the lamplights' around her lit up, which was a circle about twenty feet wide.

She shakes her head as tears begin to stream down her cheeks. She shuts her eyes tightly.

"Please make this stop!" she whispers into the air.

"You think you can get away that easily?" says Kain, firing another round off at Yuki. The bullet buries itself in the street about an inch away from Yuki's foot.

"Fuck," says Kain, aiming the gun again. Yuki scrambles to her feet and runs towards a large clock tower.

She swings the door open wide and begins to climb the stairs to the top.

She reaches a hatch and pushes up on it hard. It opens and falls over, clattering loudly onto the floor. She pokes her head up and looks around. A large, empty room that once contained magnificent bells stands in front of her.

"Yuki!" she hears Kain yell. She looks over her shoulder, down to Kain who looks up at her. He smiles sinisterly and begins to run up the stairs.

Yuki frantically climbs onto the floor of the empty room and begins to look around for a hiding spot. She backs up into a dark corner, crouching as low as possible.

She hears Kain climb onto the floor, and she holds her breath as he looks around for her.

"Come on Yuki," he says sinisterly," I'm just dyin' to show you something!" He pulls the gun from his pocket and begins to run it down the length of his left arm. "What do ya' say?"

Kain walks to the opposite end of the room, away from the hatch. Yuki gets on all fours and begins to crawl her way slowly in the direction of the hatch. When she is about half way to it, she accidentally presses her hand onto a loose floorboard and it groans loudly causing Kain to turn his head. Yuki scrambles to the hatch, but is too late.

As she begins to run down the stairs, Kain catches her hair and pulls down hard on it. Yuki falls on her back, pulling and writhing in pain as strands of her hair are ripped from her scalp.

"No Kain please!" she sobs as she is pulled up onto the floor of the empty room. Kain drags her over to the nearest wall and forces her up against it.

Yuki lets out a little scream as she slams into the wall. She kicks and claws at Kain's body as he tries to hold her still. She feels her hand go across his face.

"Ah! Bitch!" Kain yells as he brings his hand that holds the gun back. He strikes Yuki's cheek with the barrel of the gun, sending her flying to the ground.

Kain chuckles and rubs the red spot on his cheek. He raises the gun and aims it at Yuki.

"Now I'm really gonna make you suffer!" he says. He fires the gun and Yuki screams in agony. She clutches her leg as blood begins to pour from a hole that the bullet had bore. "Hmm…out of bullets," says Kain, tossing the gun aside, "Guess I'll just have to wait 'till you bleed to death."

Kain begins to walk over to Yuki, but stops when out of no where, Kaname lands in his path.

"K…Kaname?" stutters Kain. Kaname turns and walks over to Yuki and kneels down beside her.

"Kaname," whispers Yuki. Kaname glances at the gushing wound on Yuki's leg, then at Kain with fire in his eyes.

"So sad you've fallen this low, Akatsuki," he says, placing a hand over Yuki's eyes.

Kain trips over a floorboard as he backs away from Kaname, and falls to the ground.

"Please Kaname, I didn't…"

"I was going to help you, but…" Kaname licks a trickle of blood that runs down Yuki's cheek from here Kain had struck her with the gun," You have harmed something that is precious to me."

Yuki feels a huge gush of wind blow up from no where, and she hears screams of terror from Kain.

"Kaname…" she whispers, blinded by his hand.

The wind seizes and Kaname slides his hand away from her eyes. She looks around for Kain, but he is no where to be found. She looks up into Kaname's eyes.

"Where is he?" she asks. Kaname smiles and strokes her cheek with his palm.

"Don't worry, you're safe now," he whispers.

Yuki reaches her hand up and moves Kaname's raven hair from his eyes. Kaname strokes up and down her hand then turns his head and kisses each oh her fingertips lightly.

Yuki leans forward into his chest and wraps her arms around him.

"Come on, we better get you to the infirmary," he says, picking her up gently.

From a nearby tree sits Zero who watches as Kaname begins to descend the stairs of the clock tower. Tears begin to form in his eyes and he wipes them away with his sleeve.

"So…you've chosen him," he whispers in the air.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alrighty, hope everyone enjoyed the new Chapter 4!**

**Now I have a dilemma, I don't really know how to continue the story.**

**I would really really appreciate any suggestions that you put along with your reviews!**


	5. Yuki Confesses and Kaname Plots

_**Chapter 5**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zero shakes out two pills from a small tin box onto his hand. He slowly raises his hand to his lips and tilts his head back. The two pills drop into his mouth and he quickly swallows them.

An intense burning instantly flares up in his throat and he doubles over, coughing up the pills onto the floor of his bedroom. He sits, leaning with his back against the wall, on the floor.

"Shit!" he yells, pounding his fist against the wall in frustration.

He slowly stands and walks over to his closet. He grabs a white, button up shirt, and as he pulls it out, he notices something fall onto the floor.

He bends over and picks up the object.

"Yuki…" he whispers as he sees that the object is a photograph of him and Yuki.

Tears begin to well up in his eyes as he remembers the sight of Kaname stroking and kissing Yuki.

He sighs and touches a finger to a tear that begins to stream down his cheek. He holds his finger out in front of him, the tear glistening at the tip.

"You're the only one who will ever force a tear from me, Yuki," he whispers.

He sits on the edge of the bed and pulls out his Bloody Rose.

"It won't harm humans, but it will kill a vampire instantly. Well, we'll see which one I am." He presses the barrel to his temple and places his finger onto the trigger.

"Zero!" yells Yuki as she runs and pushes the gun away from Zero's head. She falls on top of him, pinning the hand holding the gun to the side.

"Yuki," Zero whispers as he stares into her sparkling brown eyes. In one move he was on top of her with his hand holding her hand to the gun. He presses the barrel underneath his chin, and guides Yuki's index finger to the trigger. "Please, kill me with your own hand," he says, tears dripping from his cheek onto Yuki's face.

"Zero…I," Yuki tries to pull her hand away, but couldn't since he was much stronger than she and for fear of squeezing the trigger.

"Just do it! Please!" Zero says.

Yuki reaches with her free hand and wipes away Zero's tears with her thumb.

"Zero…I…could never do that," she whispers, running her fingers through his hair. Zero pushes her hand away and presses it hard onto the bed.

He wipes away the rest of his tears with his sleeve and pushes himself off of her.

"Fine…in that case just stay away from me," he says coldly as he grabs a bag from the foot of his bed and walks to the door.

"Wait, Zero, there's something I have to talk to you about," says Yuki, standing from the bed.

"Whatever," says Zero as he opens the door and walks out.

"Zero!" yells Yuki after him.

"Please, just don't come near me," Zero says, closing the door behind him

Yuki runs after him, but as she runs out into the hall, he was nowhere to be found.

She runs and runs and runs until she sees him walking towards the front gate of the Academy.

"ZERO, LISTEN TO ME!" she screams after him. Her words fall on deaf ears as Zero continues on his way. Yuki runs after him. She grabs his sleeve and pulls on it hard. Zero stops, but doesn't look at her.

"Please, don't go Zero," she says.

They stand there for a while; neither says anything nor moves at all.

"I have to tell you something important, Zero," whispers Yuki, breaking the silence. Zero turns his head slightly and looks at Yuki from the corner of his eye.

"What is it?" he whispers back. Yuki doesn't say anything. "What, Yuki?"

"I want you to look at me," she says.

"What?"

"Turn around and look at me when I tell you."

Zero sets down his bag then turns to face Yuki. Yuki looks up into his eyes, then down at the ground.

"Well, what is it, Yuki?" says Zero. Yuki looks up and blushes. She twiddles her fingers together and opens her mouth to say something, but closes it again.

Zero sighs and shakes his head in frustration.

"Well, you bitched about me not looking at you, now I am so what is it?!" he yells.

"I…um," Yuki stutters. She opens her arms and throws herself into Zero's body. She wraps her arms around him and buries her face in his chest. "I'm pregnant," she whispers.

A chill runs up Zero's spine and he steps back a little.

"Wha…what?" he stutters.

Yuki looks up at him, her eyes bloodshot and full of tears.

Zero feels his knees go weak and he kneels down onto the ground. He wraps his arms around Yuki and presses his forehead gently against her stomach. His tears soak through her clothing and her body shakes each time he sobs.

"I'm so sorry, Yuki," he cries.

Yuki places a hand on his cheek and moves his hair away from his eyes.

"I'm not angry," she whispers, kneeling in front of him.

Zero looks into her beautiful eyes and touches a hand to her cheek. He leans forward and wraps his arms around her. Yuki gently runs her fingers through his hair and leans her head onto the top of his head.

"So, Yuki Cross is pregnant; could this get anymore interesting?" says Ichijou, smirking over at Kaname who stands, leaning against the open window of his dorm. Kaname looks over at Ichijou and returns his smirk.

"She told me first," he says slyly, dropping a couple of white pills into a glass of water. The water turns blood red and Kaname takes a sip. A trickle of the drink runs down his chin and he wipes it away with his index finger. "I just have to wait 'til he turns Level E, then I can eliminate him and have Yuki to myself." He brings his finger that he wiped the drink away with up to his lips. He licks the drink from his finger then looks out the window again. "Just wait, Zero. I'll give you what you want soon enough."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Hah! I beat my mother of a writer's block **_

_**Anyways…sorry this chapter was short.**_

_**Hope everyone liked it**_

_**Please **__**review**__**!!!!!!!**_


	6. Lovers?

_**Chapter 6**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sayori feels the emptiness in the seat next to her as she listens to the whispers of classmates around her.

"Have you seen Yuki Cross lately?" she hears a girl in front of her whisper.

"No…I wonder where she could be," whispers another girl. Sayori lays her head down and taps her pencil against her cheek.

"_Where is Yuki, I wonder,"_ she thinks to herself. She lifts her head as a boy from another class enters the classroom and walks down the steps to the teacher. The boy hands over a note and the teacher reads over it, wrinkling his eyebrows in thought.

"Sayori, you're wanted in the chairman's office. It's urgent," he says without looking up.

Sayori gathers her books and follows the boy out of the class.

-----------------------------

"Yuki, I've obtained an apartment for you off school grounds. I think it's best if you don't attend class with child and all," says Chairman Cross over the rim of his tea mug. He reaches into his pocket and produces a key. He slides it across the table and over to Yuki. Yuki does not make a move to grab it, but just stares with critical eyes.

"Chairman, I don't think I need to leave school grounds. You know I hate being alone and how would I even be able to do my schoolwork?" she asks.

The office door opens and Sayori pokes her head in.

"You wanted to see me Chairman Cross?" she whispers, looking back and forth from the Chairman to Yuki.

"Yes, Sayori, please come in and shut the door behind you," says the Chairman, waving Sayori in. Sayori gently shuts the door behind her and walks up to the side of Yuki. Yuki opens her mouth to say something but is interrupted when the Chairman stands up and begins to speak.

"Sayori I assume you have noticed Yuki's recent absences to class and I have brought you in here to tell you why." The Chairman walks from behind his desk over to Sayori. "A few weeks ago, Yuki found out that she was with child…."

"With child?!" yells Sayori as she shoots her eyes over to Yuki. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid of what you would think of me," Yuki whispers, her eyes turned towards the floor.

"What I would think?" Sayori turns and places her hands on Yuki's shoulders. "Yuki, you're my best friend and you can tell me everything. I'll always be there for you!"

Yuki fights back tears as she looks up into Sayori's worried eyes and realizes she had someone she could talk to all along. She wraps her arms around her friend and sobs a little into her shoulder.

Chairman Cross stands awkwardly beside the girls and clears his throat to try and draw attention back to what he was going to say before this chick flick scene.

Yuki and Sayori end their embrace and look over at him.

"Now, I won't make it my business to tell all the details about Yuki's pregnancy," the Chairman begins as the office door opens and Kaname and Zero step in. "I would like you, Sayori, to go and live with Yuki. I'll have Kaname and Zero bring you your school work so you don't have to walk by yourself to school." Would you be alright with this, Sayori?"

Sayori looks at Yuki and then back at the Chairman.

"Yes," she says with a nod.

"Wonderful! Now I need to discuss some things with Kaname and Zero. Yuki, You and Sayori may start packing your belongings," says the chairman, escorting the girls out of the room. Once the girls were out, and the door was shut, the chairman lets out a long, deep sigh and adjusts his glasses.

"Now boys, I've set up times for you to go and visit Yuki. You'll, however, will have to determine what roles you play in Yuki and her child's lives…"

"I don't want any part," interrupts Zero, "It would probably be better if Kaname played the role as daddy."

"Nonsense, you got Yuki into this mess so you will take responsibility in the caring of the child once it's born," says the chairman, taking a sip of tea.

"Whatever," says Zero as he turns, opens the door and walks out.

"Ugh!" sighs the Chairman as he flops in his chair, "I don't know what to do with that boy!" he says, rubbing his temples with his index fingers. Kaname walks up to the chairman's desk.

"I don't understand why I can't live with Yuki. I'd be able to protect her," he says, placing his hands on the desk.

"I don't feel comfortable with Yuki living with another man. Sayori and she are best friends and I think they are perfectly capable of taking care of themselves. Now if you don't mind, I would like some time to rest my brain! I'm not at all ready for my kid to have a kid," says the chairman leaning back in his chair.

Kaname lets out an irritated sigh and walks out of the office.

------------------------

"Zero!" calls Yuki through Zero's bedroom door. When there is no answer, she opens it and looks in. She sees Zero asleep on his bed and quietly walks in, shutting the door behind her. She walks over to his bed and quietly lies down beside him, wrapping his arms around her. His warm breath hits the back of her neck and she closes her eyes, moving closer to him. This nudges him awake and Yuki knows it.

"Yuki?" he whispers and begins to slide away from her.

Yuki clutches his arm tightly.

"Please. Just stay like this with me for awhile," she whispers. Zero stares at her, surprised. "Please," she whispers again. Zero moves back in his original position, wrapping his arms around Yuki.

Yuki turns her body and faces Zero. She places a hand on his cheek and gently caresses it, looking into Zero's eyes. Zero places a hand over Yuki's and turns his face into her palm. He softly kisses each one of her fingers and rubs her hand all over his face. He lets go of her hand and places a hand on the back of her head, gently pulling her closer to him. Their foreheads meet and Zero stops, looking deep into Yuki's eyes.

"I love you, Yuki," he whispers, running his fingers through a lock of her brown hair. Yuki smiles and places her hand on his and guides it down to her stomach. Zero looks down where his hand was and realizes that _his_ child is right underneath his hand.

"There's nobody I would want to be the father of my child except for you, Zero," she whispers.

Tears well up in Zero's eyes and he moves off of the bed, bring Yuki up into a sitting position. He kisses her stomach where his hands had been and then wraps his arms around her. Yuki leans forward, kissing the top of his head and then enveloping his head with her body.

"I love you, too," she whispers, as she closes her eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Ok. I'M NOT DEAD PEOPLE! **_

_**I am unimaginably sorry for taking such a long time to write this chapter! I didn't read over it so I hope it doesn't suck to bad! **_

_**I hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Please Review!**_


	7. The Game Begins

_**Chapter 7**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are you taking me?" says Shiki as he follows his uncle down a narrow, winding staircase of stone steps.

"You aren't a child anymore, Shiki," his uncle says, "it's time I show you a secret that I've been keeping for many years."

They reach the bottom of the stone staircase and Shiki's eyes widen as he gazes at the contraption before him.

Huge glass beakers, connected by tubing, hang from the ceiling. Blood flows from beaker to beaker until it reaches the largest in the center of them all and drips down into a large tub. Inside the tub was a man.

"I have kept this person alive. He is your father, Shiki."

"_My…father?" _Shiki thinks to himself as he stares at the man inside the tub. "Isn't he dead? How gross!"

"That's not a very nice thing to say, especially when talking about your own father," says a voice. Shiki looks around the chamber until he notices a small boy standing in the shadows. One of his eyes glowed blue while the other glowed blood red. "It wasn't easy for me to be reborn into this body." The boy suddenly disappears and then reappears beside the tub of blood, his head on his hand and his lips parted in an innocent smile. "I've been wanting to see you all grown up, son."

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, my Lord," says Shiki's uncle, bowing.

The boy giggles and then faints, his hand falling into the tub of blood.

Blood splashes everywhere as a hand shoots up and grabs the side of the tub. Shiki's father emerges, blood streaming down his body.

"Ah…Senri…" he says, pulling himself out of the tub. "Lend me your strength."

The blood inside the tub coagulates, shaping itself into long fingers that shoot out, grabbing Shiki. The fingers wrap around and around until they completely incase Shiki and his father. Shiki's uncle smirks and lets out a chuckle.

"Finally, my hard work pays off."

-----------------------------

"I'm going to run out for a little bit," says Sayori as she pulls on her shoes, "Will you be alright until I get back?"

Yuki looks up from a book she's reading, "Yeah I'm ok."

"Alright see you later!"

"Bye!"

Sayori grabs the apartment key from a key holder to the right of the door and walks out. Yuki can hear the knob jingle as Sayori locks the door. Once some time has passed, Yuki lets out a sigh and puts the book face down on her lap. She places a hand over her stomach and leans forward, almost touching her chin to her chest.

"How you doing in there little guy?" she whispers, stroking the bulge that was beginning to form.

It had been 3 weeks since her move into her new apartment. It was small. The door opened to the living area where a red couch and recliner chair where situated in a half "U" shape and in the middle sat a glass coffee table. She and Sayori shared a bedroom just like when they had lived at school. There was also a small kitchen and bathroom. It wasn't much, but Yuki felt more at home then ever in this little apartment. She smiles as she whispers to her baby inside of her and thinks of names to give it.

There's a knock at the door and Yuki jolts in surprise.

"Yes? Who is it?" she says, getting up and walking to the door.

"You homework," says a familiar voice.

Yuki smiles and opens the door to see Kaname with his arms full of books.

"Those look heavy," she says, moving aside so he could enter.

"Yeah they kind of are," Kaname says, entering the apartment.

"You can put them right there," says Yuki, pointing to the coffee table. Kaname walks over and sets the books not so gently onto the table. He turns and looks back at Yuki.

"Chairman Cross would like you to come for dinner tomorrow," he says, walking over to her. He walks up so close to her that Yuki could feel the warmth coming from his body and his breath stirred the hairs on her head. She looks up into his eyes and is mesmerized by his beauty. He places his hands on her bulge and leans forward, brushing his lips over her right ear and down the side of her neck. His hot breath sends chills down Yuki's spine and she wraps her arms around his neck.

"I miss you so much," she whispers into his ear.

Kaname turns his head to the side and touches his lips lightly to her.

"It's unbearable to be away from you, Yuki," he whispers, placing a hand on her cheek and kissing her softly. He slips his tongue slowly into her mouth, running the tip along teeth. Yuki caress his tongue and gently sucks on his bottom lip.

The two of them don't hear the door open with Zero standing there, a book in his hand. Yuki notices him out of the corner of her eye and abruptly pushes Kaname away.

"You forgot this," he says to Kaname, handing him the book. "I'm sorry for interrupting." He looks at Yuki and she can see tears beginning to form in his eyes. He turns and walks away.

"Zero, wait!" hollers Yuki, running outside of her door after him. She doesn't see him so she runs all the way outside. Her head scans left and right, but Zero is nowhere to be found.

She walks back inside and up to her apartment where she sees Kaname sitting down on her couch. She walks over to him and rubs his shoulder. He looks over at her and smiles, standing up.

"I think you'd better go," she whispers, running her hand up and down his arm. He smiles, nods, and wraps his arms around her in a tight hug. They end their embrace and Kaname walks over to the door. He grabs the knob and looks over to Yuki one last time. She smiles. He smiles back, opens the door, and walks out, shutting the door behind him. Once the door was shut completely Yuki flops down onto her couch. "Never fall in love with two guys," she whispers to her bulge, rubbing it with her hand.

-----------------------------

"Kaname Kuran," says the voice of a man as Kaname looks out of the window of his dorm.

"Rido…" says Kaname, turning around.

"That girl, she's something else," says Rido, the sides of his lips parting into a sneer that exposed one of his bloody fangs.

"You had better stay away from her if you value your life," says Kaname, his voice slightly rising.

"She's pregnant isn't she? I'm disappointed in you, nephew…. Can't keep it in your pants can you."

"I'm not the father."

"Ah…so she's just like a bitch you saw on the street that you felt sorry for and took in, huh?" A light bulb next to Rido's head burst into shards that scattered on the floor.

"What do you want?" says Kaname, turning back to face the window.

"You'll find out soon enough." Rido turns and walks out of Kaname's dorm.

"Seiren," says calls Kaname over his shoulder.

"Yes," says Seiren, walking into his dorm.

"Go and watch over Yuki tonight. If my uncle goes anywhere near that apartment, kill him."

"Understood." Seiren walks back of the dorm.

Kaname turns and touches a finger to a chess piece that sat on his table beside a chess board. He picks up the piece and brings it level to his eyes.

"This little game is getting interesting. I just got a new pawn."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Alright!**_

_**I'm trying to get a new chapter up by the weekends now. **_

_**I hope everyone enjoyed! **_

_**Please review so I know how you like the story or don't like it. **_


End file.
